My Unprescribed Fate
by DaydreamQueen
Summary: When I met Kushina, it wasn't an accident, it was fate. I never thought someone as normal as me would be the one to be the chosen. I couldn't help but wonder why I was chosen either. When I found out I was actually from here, I had to find out who I was. Being the curious me, I had to explore my own past, but I found out that I would have rather not known.
1. Prologue

**Just saying before the story to say: I do not own Naruto or the franchise. It completely belongs to Kishimoto and not me, I'm just a person who likes to make their own stories out of it :)**

 **~Please enjoy~**

 **~Prologue~  
**

Why was I here, locked in the basement, not literally locked in the basement, but it sure felt like it, and I was currently holding a bunch of Phillip screw drivers and bolts, washers, and all the things my dad always used when he was working on the house for this tiny little... contraption.

"Are you SURE this is absolutely going to work?" I asked, glancing haphazardly at the object that Professor had been working on for over 20 years. I thought she was a crazy old lady that didn't know how to dedicate herself to something else other than a said... portal to another dimension. The 'portal' was about the size of a cantaloupe, never big enough to actually take a 20 year old like me in there.

"Are you doubting me Charlotte? I'm not some crazy dreamer, I'm a accomplisher... And most definitely hot-headed" Ms. August smiled, her pearly white teeth proudly making there way through.

"No, but... Isn't this illegal? I mean... We shouldn't even be doing this!" I exclaimed, tugging my outrageous annoying and long curly hair, making frizz even more unmanageable. I wish it was just straight... Or, I could just cut it all off and go bald...

"No, why would it be illegal? I'm not doing any harm to others around me..." She frowned, but laughed," They'd never think anything for an old woman in her 60's, would they?" She laughed.

"Hm. Yeah, that's true..." I began thinking truly what I was doing in my professors basement, doing something that might be illegal, and actually see the world on the other side. I could be risking my life for something of the unknown, and just for a science experiment. I've been with Professor August for almost two years, and it seemed that I had caught her eye. I wasn't a teachers pet, but I tried my best to do what ever needed to be done. I didn't put of things that needed to be solved, and have an answer too. Professor August trusted me with what she had been working on for over two decades.

"Pay attention Char!" Ms. August scolded, smacking me softly on the knee," This is something that I want you to see for the first time. There will be no failures with this project." She said boldly.

All of a sudden, she rushed off to her many closets filled with all types of gadgets that only seemed like in the movies would exist. I sometimes thought she wasn't human with all of this stuff...

"Ah-ha! Found it! Charlotte! Turn around for a second," She said walking up to me with something behind her back... I furred my brows, but turned around, a little nervous about what was about to happen. Her hand held gently onto my shoulder, and her other hand pressed slowly, but with more force each time. All of the sudden, I felt... happy? No, it was a bunch of emotions. Comfort, fascination, determination, hope... I just felt like a new person. Ms. August chuckled, a sweet tone to my ears.

"I knew it was you all along, _Mariko_." She said softly, confusing me with the Asian name. Who's Mariho? Marino? Oh I don't know anymore...

"I'm ready to open the portal, Mari..." She coughed, clearing her throat." Charlotte, It has two set up for a little over 2 and a half minutes, and that's all the time I need to get you ready for whats to come. Follow me."

She pushed a green button that flashed under her touch, it made a sizzling sound before stopping, but still continued to blink. She walked off to another table, and I followed, my hands felt like they were burning, but feeling as if I had hypothermia. She got out a satchel, and handed it off to me.

"Those contents in the bag are what will help you on your journey on the other side. I have kunai. Like a knife, but way more dangerous in my eyes. soldier pills, which are pills that give you all the strength you need, non-perishable food for... well you already know, and a detailed map of the lands." She smiled, and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Why do you seem to know so much... As if you've been there...?" I asked, and she chuckled again," This was my home before I... well before I died sweetheart." She answered, sadly with her head down towards the floor.

"Wait. You died, but were... reborn here?" Suddenly, it felt like things were coming together." Why were you building a portal to come back there if you died there? Wouldn't some questions be brought up about you arriving?"

Ms. August tilted her head and smiled," to your first question, no. I wasn't reborn, but I went under a henge, looking like an elderly lady. Oh, being an elder sure had its moments, but I would never grow a day older."

"Why me? wasn't their... other people who could do this too?" I questioned, Ms, August moved to the steel table and picked the portal up into her hands and walked over to me.

"Well, not exactly other people. But, out of the 7 billion people in the world, only one of them was you, and you're the only one capable of living through the portals pushes and pulls. Not the strongest of men could make it through, but you can." She reassured.

"Kai." She whispered, but I heard still had heard.

Her transformation was the most surprising. Instead of an old lady, I saw a woman in her late 20's. Her hair, a usual grey and bobbed style, cascaded down her back down to the floor were it began to pool just a little around her feet. Her body straightened up, making her now a few inches above and she cracked her wrists and knuckles, probably a bad( _though I love to do the same)_ habit. Her face had to be the most beautiful of all. Those wrinkles of her old self simply faded away, those heavy creases in her lips had gone away too, making her appear so much younger. Her image made me so self-conscious.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze."

"Wait... you... But... **WHAT**?" I asked, I almost fainted right now, but Ms. Aug... Kushina steadied me.

"Please, do not panic Charlotte. I... Ugh why does God test me now?" Kushina whined, letting go of my arm.

"I'm sorry," I apologized," I... Everything tonight has been just crazy." I sighed. I mean, I just found out my teacher wasn't a normal person, she was Japanese, I'm going to risk my life going through a portal that could fit in my hands, I was probably never going to come back... Everything was so unpredictable.

Kushina gave a small smile, while walking around to the metal table. I watched her every move as she grabbed the teleportation device. She stared fondly at it in her hands before passing it onto me, the metal contraption weighing my arms down a little.

"Before you go Charlotte, I want you to know a little about the world you're going into. There is always the problem with those who are wanting to rule the world and set order. There would be the possibility of war, but war in the shinobi world is different from here. Those of you here are so much advanced in technology, and have machines that could do everything for you. But back home, we are shinobi, kunoichi, who have chakra. We can kill with our hands, and we put our own lives out there to protect those who mean the most to us. We have always had an unbalanced relationship with the leaders of the countries. There are people in the lands who kill for fun, for sport. They will not show emotion, it shows weakness. But there are those who can not bear to hide there emotions. Those people are those who you will learn to care about. They would be your family-"

My family. I knew I should have been listening to Kushina as she spoke about the world I was going to enter into. I did have a family home waiting for me. My mother and my father. With this in my hands, I would be leaving my family that comforted me, gave me a home, shelter, love. But, I felt that now as an adult, I could make my own decisions. I always wanted to see the world, see what was out there, and here was my chance to do so. I would basically be starting over a new leaf, a new life.

"-I moved to Konoha when I was young. In Konoha, I met the man of my dreams, and we fell in love. Minato and I... We saved the village together. Together as one, we saved our family we had come to love, our friends, and most importantly, our son Naruto." Kushina now was the distant one, her eyes rimmed with tears," We saved our newborn baby by sacrificing ourselves, and I now regret it but not being there for him. If I could just ask, that you protect Naruto, and if not being able to protect Naruto, then... Be there for him, comfort him and show that he's not alone."

"How will I-"

"You'll know who he is when you see him. Us Uzumaki's tend to make ourselves known." Kushina said, flipping her fire red hair over her shoulder.

I opened my mouth to reply, but nothing came out, so I closed it. Instead I just smiled and nodded.

"You're a very strong young woman, Charlotte. I know deep in my heart you will make the world a better place for the world. You've always had that aura and nurturing image, and that's how I knew that you were the one." Kushina finished. I gleamed towards Kushina, sucking in a huge breath of air and releasing smoothly.

"Here. It's a... Message for the Hokage. It's gonna explain everything they need to know." Kushina smiled, tilting her head slightly.

Kushina hugged me, very tightly and I squirmed a little so I could get oxygen. I held on tightly to the machine in my hand, and awkwardly embraced her back.

"Well," She passed the scroll onto me," I guess this is goodbye for now?"

"Hm, I guess it is. Goodbye Kushina." I said, sighing.

"Yes, I do believe so, but before you go, I need to tell you a little thing." Kushina noted.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There is a set back with the machine," Oh no," But! It's not a bad one, depending on how you look at it." Kushina nervously chuckled,

With a push of a button, My vision was completely blank and I blacked out.

...TBC...

 **Well! This is the prologue! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter even though it is a short one. I had fun writing it and hopefully I keep my mind in a creative state :)**

 **Please don't forget to review!**

 **~DaydreamQueen~**


	2. My Hate For Kakashi

**I do not own Naruto or the franchise. It completely belongs to Kishimoto and not me, I'm just a person who likes to make their own stories out of it :)**

 **Thank you to: Ariana Le Fey, HaPPy 2901, and bbb671 for following!**

 **Thank you to:** **Ariana Le Fey, and HaPPy 2901 for favoriting!  
**

 **~Please enjoy~**

I felt this nagging feeling to open my eyes, but it was just so bright, I feared I would lose my sight if I dared to open them. There was just a burning sensation all over my face, which actually felt... good? I could feel my body, I concentrated hard enough to wear I could hear my heartbeat. Thump. Thump. Thump. It was steady, and I mentally let out a sigh as I realized I hadn't died on my journey. Suddenly, I heard something crunch underneath, and through my closed lids, I saw no more brightness, I squinted my eye open, and saw a man.

"Well, um, hello? Why are you out in the forest all by yourself?"

I screamed.

I mean, I didn't mean to, but this grey haired guy scared the crap out of me.

"Who the fuck are you?!" I exclaimed, covering my mouth with my hands. My voice... It changed!

"Didn't your parents ever teach you manners young lady? How rude..." He sighed, crouching down on his haunches.

"Excuse me? I'm actually 20!" I exclaimed, he rose an eyebrow at me.

"Well, I'm only seeing with one eye, but I'm pretty sure I can see that you're twelve or something close." My eyes widened.

"Oh... Well shit." I muttered. I actually laughed at my own voice as I cursed. This guy in front of me saw that I was obviously confused and cupped his chin with his hand.

"Well... Little child... Stay right here... I'm going to get my squad, and I will be right back." He promised. I narrowed my eyes at his retreating form.

"I'm not a little child, I swear!" I exclaimed after his leaving body. Wait! I could have asked him in the direction of Kono... Um... Well crap. I completely forgot what that dang village was called. My goodness, I'm too forgetful. Ms...- Kushina would have scolded me for that.

Now, I was alone and finally noticed the nature around me lush green trees surrounded me. It almost seemed perfect to climb them since they were huge. I decided to try and do that... BUT, my legs wouldn't even cooperate.

"Well fine then legs, be like that: all BIPOLAR! " I hissed, whacking myself in the forehead then crossing my arms over my chest in annoyance. I honestly cannot believe the weirdo with some anti gravity grey hair would just leave me here! It's been like!... Oh... It's only been 4 minutes.

I just sat in silence, I wasn't really thinking about anything particular at the moment. I looked in the satchel and found a few things of my own. My phone... which was dead probably cause of weird teleportation stuff, my makeup bag, a picture of me and Kushina smiling(even though she was in her older state), and money. Woah! Instead of the usual dollar bill for the U.S., it was a cool gold coins in place of it. I found it really fascinating that money from home had transferred.

I was just starring at one of the coins in fascination until something touched my shoulder scared the breath out of me. I shrieked, jumping to me feet pulling out the knife thingy that was given to me. I clumsily held it out to all three of them, until I noticed the old man with silver before was with them.

It didn't mean I was safe, but I felt down in my soul that I could trust him. I was probably completely wrong about that and would end up dead before I could say 'help'.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He chuckled, crinkling his only visible eye. I sighed, pulling my kunai slowly back in the bag. The green spandex dude was just standing with his hands on his hips, looking at me with a smile brighter than the sun." My name is Might Guy! Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey! You are such a beautiful lotus with tons of youth in you! What is your name?"

Wait, did he just say Konoha? He did! For some odd reason, this felt a little... sketchy that I would somehow meet someone from Konoha on the _first day_ of being in this world.

Whatever, I guess. It's better for me anyway.

"Good job going Guy, you've freaked her out." This lady with freaky but amazing red eyes sighed.

"Um... Well nice to meet you... my name is Charlotte. Charlotte Elaine Patterson." I introduced, making Guy smile. Gosh! Why does he smile too much?

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi." Kurenai smirked, hands on her hips.

I looked at the grey haired masked man, waiting for his name. He looked at me as if I had grown two heads or something.

"Kakashi Hatake."

I laughed for a second, actually it went by as a minute as I continued to laugh, I had to hold my stomach because the four letters in his name were making me laugh so hard.

"Kaka...shi! Oh my gosh that's gold right there!" I giggled, wiping the tears out of my eyes. I finally stopped laughing, and it became an awkward silence afterwards.

"Well... Kaka means shit in Spanish so..." I mentally beat myself up. I made myself look like a complete idiot in front of the three.

"Spanish? What a youthful... language?" Guy questioned.

"Yeah...It's a language..." I mumbled.

A few moments of silence occurred afterwards. Kakashi coughed.

"Well Charlotte, why are you on the outskirts of Konoha alone?" He asked, eying me with curiosity.

Well crap. What was I going to say? 'Oh I came from a different world to discover what was on the other side.' or how about,' I just went for a stroll, and decided to camp here.'

' _The scroll...use the scroll..._ '

Huh? Holy cheese nuggets the scroll!

"Scroll!" I blurted before I could catch myself. I coughed again."I have a scroll for the... Hotage... Holage... Ho-"

"Hokage." Kurenai corrected," Where is your... scroll at?" Kurenai asked not really asking but more like stating.

I reached in the bag, feeling the leathery casing around it. I reached out meaning to hand it to Kurenai, But Kakashi instead took it.

"Who is the from?" Kakashi question, taking the leather off, starting to unravel the scroll.

"Wait! You can't read it!" I exclaimed, reaching for it back, but to no avail.

"We'll give you back the scroll if you tell us who it's from." Guy bargained, and Kakashi glared.

I swallowed, "Fine, but you can't freak out on me or something... okay?"

Once I had made sure that they wouldn't do something reckless, I sighed,"It's from Kushina Namikaze."

Everyone gave me a crazy you're-out-of-your-mind look. Kakashi's visible eye grew distant. All of them must have known Kushina and had had a past with her, but I couldn't stand their longing stares at me. Kakashi's eye bore holes into mine, and I couldn't help but look back at him. Even with his one dark eye, they held anger, disappointment, sadness, and too many other emotions to count.

"Kushina is dead." Kakashi hissed, lifting his headband thingy to reveal another eye. Suddenly, his other eye was as red as Kurenai's with comas in his eyes swirled violently.

"Kakashi no!" Kurenai pleaded, but it was too late. I was already knocked out, silently pleading that I would never see those eyes again.

* * *

Distant talking in the background had woken me up. I felt very uncomfortable and I soon realized why. I was laying in a hospital bed. I hated the hospital. I hated the smell of anti-bacterial sprays and soaps, the terrible food that I could never eat because of how disgusting it was.

I noticed two people speaking on the other side of the curtain, very softly. But I happened to pick up on Kakashi's voice.

"Kakashi, you know more than I do that this young lady could have done nothing wrong. She was never trained properly and was defenseless. You sent her under a genjutsu for letting your emotions get to you." A wise old voice corrected.

"Yes, Lord Hokage, I may have use the sharingan on her, but she spoke blasphemy. You know more than I do that Kushina has been dead for over 13 years." Kakashi argued, more politely though.

"Kakashi..."

I took this time instead of listening to their conversation to look for my satchel, more importantly the scroll. Did Kakashi read it? I sure hope not, not even I had read it. I hoped Guy and Kurenai had actually listened to me and had forced Kakashi to not read it. I hope that that Hokage person had actually read it.

Everything was white, and pure. White bed sheets, white covers, white pillows. White walls made me feel caved in, stuck. The ceilings were white too. There were two cabinets, lucky both were a dark oak color. A t.v. was mounted on the wall in front of me, currently off. A mirror sat directly against the back of the wall. My face... Oh crap. This was my younger face! I noticed my more chubby face, that I had gown out of as I got older. My light lime green eyes, so vibrant and childish, shown in the mirror. My emerald green eyes now gone and replaced. My hair was in a messy bun, just as I had it before I entered this world. I was younger, I was back in my thirteen year old body. How I found out my age was the scar running along my thumb where I had cut it in workshop was more of a fresh wound, but when I was... 20... The scar had faded away. Following my discovery, a beeping was something than rung in my ears. I looked down at my arm, seeing the IV protruding out of it. I was highly disliking this. I looked around everywhere for my satchel, under the bed, in the spare cabinets on the bedside table, on the chair 90 degrees from the bed, it was nowhere, meaning someone must have confiscated it.

I grew a small hatred for whoever had taken it. I put in highly on Kakashi though. He didn't have to go and knock a random stranger out. Before I could get back into bed, the curtain was rung open, and there Kakashi stood, along with a goofy old looking man who must have been who I had heard earlier.

I glared and him and he just stood there making eye contact with me, standing as tall as he could.

"Kakashi, you are dismissed. I would like to speak with her myself." The old man addressed, and Kakashi looked at him with distrust.

"Yeah, I think so too." I agreed, my glaring eyes never leaving his now frozen form.

This time, it was Kakashi who had glared at me. The old man in red and white robes sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Kakashi..." He warned. Kakashi gave one more glance off towards me before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

' _Woah, that was cool!_ ' I thought, but then remember it was Kakashi who had done it, so now in my mind it wasn't cool anymore.

"Alright, now that Kakashi is gone, I can finally introduce myself: My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. I am the Third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. What is your name?" He asked, decided to sit in the empty chair across from me.

"Well, my name is Charlotte Patterson. I was the first of two children, including me." I added just so it wouldn't sound like I had very little to say. Hiruzen nodded.

"Well...Charlotte. I know you are probably looking for your bag, but we had to confiscate it until I could get you to answer some more questions, can we continue?" He questioned and I shook my head agreement. He was interrogating me, which wasn't a first. Since my dad was in the government, he had always wanted me and my family to go through questions that interrogators would use to get information out of us, just as a precaution.

"Where did you come from? What is your kinship with another village?" He questioned.

I cleared my throat," That was two questions, but in all honestly, I am not from around here at all, I came from a different world. I also have no... attachment to another village because coming here this was the only village I knew of."

Hiruzen nodded once." What was used for your journey here?"

"Kushina Namikaze had built me a teleportation device here. I had been working over the past two years with her to complete it." I honestly answered. His eyes were searching for a lie in my own, but his softened.

"What was your connection to Kushina?"

"Kushina was my Tech professor at my collage. I studied under her wing to become a scientist." I bit my lip, and slowly cracked my fingers. I had done this enough not to get nervous, and I wasn't really. This man in front of me wasn't a threat. All of his answers were to find out who exactly I was. I felt comfortable speaking to him about myself and I sure hope he did the same for me.

"I see..." He sighed, rubbing his fingers along his chin,"Well, Charlotte. I think for today we are finished, but I will be back tomorrow." Hiruzen slowly got up, and made a hand sign as if it was sign language, and my bag appeared on the table next to me. I stared in astonishment, but thank him.

"Thank you for your cooperation today, Charlotte." Hiruzen smiled.

"You can call me Char, if you'd like." I answered, and he shook his head in agreement.

"Alright Char, please, go rest." He said, leaving the room closing the door softly.

...TBC...

 **How did you like the second chapter? I want you guys and girls to enjoy the story as much as I enjoy it.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **~DaydreamQueen~**


	3. 21 And More Questions

**I do not own Naruto or the franchise. It completely belongs to Kishimoto and not me, I'm just a person who likes to make their own stories out of it :)**

 **This chapter is in dedication to bbb167 for being my first reviewer, thank you :D  
**

 **~Please enjoy~**

The sounds of yelling abruptly had woken me up from my not so peaceful dreams. I had repeating dreams about this creature, and this creature was not anything like beautiful. It was stunning, in a scary way. I could see its red/ orange menacing eyes staring back at me, it's claws overgrown and as long as a transport bus. Growling as I could feel the rumbles underneath myself. I was terrified, but I wouldn't wake up, I felt trapped.

 _ **"They say you're the one, but you're as pathetic as the others."**_ Each second, I felt more terrified, as the voice would whisper things in my mind along the lines of that one felt like I was trapped under heavy restraints and my heart was beating so fast, but pumping out blood to my body so slowly, I grew very cold, and got shivers. The voice was so... cold, and negligent.

That was when these loud voices woke me up. I rubbed my eyes, grateful for the loud interruption. I hopped out of the hospital bed in search of all the yelling. All the commotion was coming from outside, and I couldn't help but notice all the paint splattered on what seemed like a monument, sort of like Mt. Rushmore. I then noticed a bunch of people running after a boy in a orange and blue jumpsuit with crazy spiky blonde hair and a can of... paint? Was he the cause?

"Naruto! Get back here! You're in huge trouble!" One of the men chasing after Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto...? Holy macaroni that's Kushina's son! I kind of remember Kushina saying that Uzumaki's had made a scene and were quiet a sight to see.

"Naruto!" I exclaimed, but he had rounded the hospital before he had heard me.

' _I've got to catch up with him_ ' I thought, quickly taking the IV out of my arm and running to the bedside table and collecting my clothes that I had came here in. They were all clean and ready to go, which I was glad for cause I was _not_ going out there in a hospital gown.

I quickly got changed, not wanting to lose Naruto. I almost walked out the door to the room I was staying at, but then I remembered that I was a patient and would draw attention. But, then again, I was in regular clothes and could just walk out the door without them knowing. But then again, the clothes that the Hokage had wore and Kakashi, Guy, and Kurenai wore were completely different from mine, So I wouldn't blend in with everyone else. I paced around my room, looking for ways out and then an idea struck me.

I could jump out the window.

No, I wasn't stupid enough to jump out the window, but there was a tree close enough that I could jump from the window. The tree was about four feet away from my window, which gave me a good leap to get across. I had a branch in mind that would be perfect for my 'leap of faith'. I then began to question something.

These windows have no screen, so... if someone wanted to just jump out, they could? Why were they so big and open too? It was as if they had wanted me or someone else to jump...

GAH! I was procrastinating! Whatever, I just decided to jump and hope for the best.

Which I didn't.

I almost did... But I didn't.

So here I was, on the window sill, crouched and ready to jump, but I couldn't.

"Oh come on legs of mine! Work!" I exclaimed, looking up to the greyish sky.

'It's gonna rain soon.' I sighed. I had to find Naruto quickly, cause _I_ for one do not like getting caught in the rain.

I found my strength and leaped for that branch I had my eyes on, and successfully made it onto it. I then began to slowly make my way down the bark of the tree as cautiously as the one and only Charlotte could do.

I landed on the ground with a 'thump' and looked around for any weird stares. When I was sure it was safe to venture out, I pulled on my hoodie over my head and quickly ran on to find Naruto.

* * *

I wasn't sure exactly how long I had been looking for Naruto, but I did find this really cool food stand called Ichiraku's, and they had ramen here! Since I was a collage student, that's pretty much all I ate, other than dried cereal and granola bars... But I couldn't help but want to eat ramen here.

"Hey! A new face! What can I get for ya?" An old man said as I took off my hoodie.

I smiled, sitting down on an empty stool and looking over the laminated menu. There were so many choices on here, and I couldn't help but have the miso ramen catch my attention.

"I'll have the miso ramen please." I beamed, showing my smile.

"Of course! One miso ramen coming right up!" He chuckled.

"So, are you new around here or are you just checking out the place?" He asked, while still continuing to make my food.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that I'm new around here." Which I was, and he hummed in response.

"You wouldn't know about a crazy blond child would you?" I asked, looking at the creases in my palms.

"Huh? Well, I do know a crazy blonde, his name was-"

"Hey! What's up old man!"

I turned my head to see just who I had been looking for earlier. There Naruto stood with another person.

"Hey Naruto! My #1 customer! Iruka, here again with Naruto are we?"

Iruka laughed,"Yes, I think Naruto deserves it." Iruka smirked, looking at Naruto.

"You better believe it! I'm going to become the Hokage one day so I need to eat and grow stronger!" Naruto exclaimed, banging his fist on the table.

"Well, I don't think eating ramen every day is good, but I believe in you." I said, and soon enough everyone's eyes were on me.

"You... you believe in m...me?" Naruto asked, stuttering.

I raised my eyebrow, thanking my host for putting my ramen in front of me." Yeah, why not? It's not like anyone can't have a dream, when you have a dream, you want to have high hopes for it, so I believe that you can." I answered honestly.

"T-thanks! I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki! What's your name?" He asked, looking at me with a smile that made my heart flutter.

"My name is Charlotte Patterson, but you can call me Char."

Naruto looked at me like I had grown a new set of eyes,"You have a weird name."

I looked and felt a tad bit offended, but before I could say the same about his, Iruka slapped him on the back of the head.

"Naruto! That's rude! Apologize!" Iruka scolded, and Naruto shouted in protest.

"Hey! I was just speaking my opinion! Believe it!"

"Even though it's your opinion, it's not something you should just say out loud." I corrected.

I looked at Naruto's cerulean blue eyes and saw he truly felt sorry after saying it, so I just shrugged.

"Don't sweat it Naruto, it's okay." I assured, and mixed in my ramen with a bunch of other stuff. It smelled delicious, much better than the hospital food. When I had gone out with my friends, we usually went to buffets and I had to learn how to use chopsticks, so I was no amateur when it came to using these bad boys.

When I had looked over to Naruto again, he was being scolded for trying to put on that headband that Kakashi, and Guy seemed to wear.

"You can't wear this just yet, you have to pass the test in a week to be able to wear this!"

"Aw, come on! That's not fair!" Naruto grumbled in protest.

I had finished my bowl just as Naruto and Iruka ordered another, but I was full so I placed the correct amount of coins on the counter and thanked the server.

"You can just call me Teuchi," He smiled, looking at Naruto with an amused look.

"Bye Naruto, Iruka." I waved, before exiting the stall.

"Hey Charlotte!" Naruto called out, so I turned back around.

"Do you... I mean you don't have to... But do you want to be my... Friend?" Naruto stammered, and I smiled.

"Sure, I mean, you'd be my first friend here." I shrugged.

"Really...? You'd be my first too!" Naruto exclaimed, getting a bunch of mean glares from the strangers around us.

"Well, I have to go, but I guess I'll see you around?" I asked, and nodded his head quickly.

I smiled, turning around and decided to take a stroll around the village.

* * *

Konoha was pretty in the evening. Stings of light were hung from building to building, stands were filled with venders trying to sell there products, Families were out and about, little kids ran through the streets with cardboard swords. In my opinion it was cute, but to the other citizens, it probably wasn't fun to be knocked into.

I continued to walk until I had gotten a little away from society, I though I could just relax in a tree or something.

Until...

"Hey! Charlotte!"

I couldn't even reply because I was ran over by a spiky haired blonde.

when the dust finally cleared, I realized my predicament: I was on the bottom, and well... Naruto was on the top.

My eyes widened and big a saucers at our nose to nose contact. We just remained looking in each others eyes until I slowly scooted away.

"I... I'm sorry..." Naruto apologized profusely, sitting on his knees as he refused to make eye contact.

I coughed, that was probably the most intense... stare down I've ever been in. He was just... cute. Oh my lord! I felt like such a pedophile! I was a twenty year old saying how cute a 13 year old was! Gah!

I finally came back to my senses, and I realized Naruto was staring at me. His face filled with worry as if I was going to punch him.

"Naruto... Don't worry about it... It's okay." I assured, full hearted.

Naruto looked for any unsureness in my eyes, but they had held none.

"O-okay!" Naruto chuckled, jumping up and holding his hand out stretched to mine, I kindly accepted it, and he pulled me to my feet.

I dusted myself off, but Naruto continued to look at me.

"Hey Charlotte."

"Huh? Yeah?" I responded.

"I mean, since we're friends and all... Do you think we can play a game like 21 questions or something?" Naruto asked.

"Hm, 21 questions? Sure! That sounds like fun." I agreed," We can get to know each other quicker."

"Yatta! This is going to be fun!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping around like a happy bunny.

Naruto and I continued to walk along the dirt path until we came across a nice small park. It was meant for younger children, but they had swings there so we decided on those.

Once we got settled, I began asking the questions." So Naruto... What's your favorite color...?" I asked, slowly pushing myself forward and backwards slowly.

"My favorite color is orange! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed, sporting his primary orange outfit to me.

"I guess it's my turn now?" Naruto asked and I shook my head." What's your favorite color?"

I laughed," Hey! You can't use the same question I asked you!" I argued." But my favorite color is purple."

"Alright, alright. What is your favorite hobby?"

"My favorite hobby is gardening... or telling stories." I answered.

"Cool! I like eating ramen! I also have these plants on my porch, and I take care of them!"

It felt like hours that I had been talking to Naruto. We went way past all of the 21 questions we were suppose to ask. He was so funny and dramatic! I never realized just how much this kid ate ramen! Now, I did pay attention to the labels on the package, and no, ramen was not healthy, on a constant diet. I had noticed that Naruto was shorter than me, by a little under two inches. Even if so, who knows what type of nutrition he has in his body!

"You know constant ramen is bad for you, right?" I asked, looking at Naruto who was still laughing.

"Of course not! I mean, ramen is everything, believe it!"

Oh, and his catchphrase is ' _believe it_ '.

"But I mean, it's not healthy to eat on a daily basis." I retorted, dragging my feet along the mulch to slow my momentum.

Naruto looked down for a bit, and sighed," What are you? My _mother_?" He grumbled, stopping on the swing too.

"No, but I know what's good and bad for the body! If you dream to become Hokage, you _have_ to have the strength to do it." I corrected, looking at Naruto with a tiny glare. I was going to make sure that I made sure Naruto was healthy and okay, and if scolding him like Kushina would, then so be it.

"Well, I've been independent for my whole life! All of the sudden, you come along and act like-"

Naruto was cut off by a loud puff of smoke that appeared in front of us.

"Gah!" "Shit!" We both fell backwards off the swing and onto our backs.

"Sorry for the intrusion miss. Patterson, but the Hokage is requesting your attention immediately." This woman ordered, walking towards me with an outstretched hand.

Before I met my hand to hers, I questioned," Do you have a permit?"

"Excuse me? What would be the use of that?" She asked.

"Well, I mean, you could have just come along and said,"Hey, they're two teens who could easily be kidnapped, why don't I do that?""

She raised an eyebrow, and retracted her hand,"Why would I kidnap you." She glared at Naruto, and Naruto glared right back," I have two of them at home, who are annoying as hell, and having four would make me go insane. Enough of this... The Hokage is requesting your attention."

"But I-" I started, but was cut off as she grabbed my shoulder and dispersed in a swirl.

Gosh dang it! I forgot to say goodbye to Naruto! I curse this lady along with Kakashi too.

* * *

I felt ready to puke once we had magically appeared in front of the old man. He was wearing that funky looking hat again, and looked very relaxed.

"Ah, Charlotte. Yukari, you are dismissed." Hiruzen said, with a snap of his finger, Yukari had dispersed someplace else.

"Alright. Now that it is one-on-one I would like to ask some questions.

Ugh, more questions?

"Yes more questions." Oh snap crackle and pop! He heard me." I had made sure that the document that Kakashi had handed me was completely secure. I did look over the contents, which were very heart warming but also some things I needed to look out for."

"Which are?" I questioned, and he cleared his throat.

"You are in fact, the lost princess to the distinction of the entire Konoka clan."

My eyes widened at the fact. Lost p-princess?

"Do not fright, Charlotte. You've been missing for 9 years. No one in all nations was entirely sure of what had happened that night the entire clan was slaughtered. No one was left and no traces were ever found of who had done it."

I felt my heartbeat pick up pace. My real family had been s-slaughtered...? No, that couldn't be. I came from Earth, not by some king and queen or something like that. I _was not_ this Konoka princess, I was Charlotte Patterson, 20 year old stuck in my 13 year old body. I couldn't have had a double life.

"Charlotte. Calm down now." I hadn't noticed that Hiruzen had knelt down in front of me, and I was crying. No, I didn't believe anything that had happened just now. Matter of fact, I didn't believe any of this. I mean, come on... how could someone build a teleportation device to come to a different world!?

" _ **Stop.**_ "

There was that voice again. The one that kept reoccurring in my dreams was in my mind. I couldn't help the feeling that I had calmed down, other this old man had helped, or my own conscious had been the one.

"Alright. I don't feel like putting you back into the hospital again, because of your recent breakout."

Oops. Hm, maybe I should have just used the main entrance.

"Take a seat, and we'll just talk for now." Hiruzen had motioned with his hands to the two chairs in front of his desk.

I took this time to look around his office, It had a circular shape to it, and he had books piled onto shelves near the exit of the room. He had squiggles of writing that looked like kanji that hung up on the wall. Large, open windows that would let vast amounts of sunlight in lined behind him, and on both ends were windows.

"I was recently talking to Guy, do you remember him?"

"Yeah, that green spandex guy who looked like he could use a mood swing." I spoke without realizing it. Hiruzens eye twitched.

"... Yes. We've had a chat the other day, and he would love to train you."

"Huh... What do you mean train?" I asked.

"In the way of ninja. I've learned as of sending you here, you are also suppose to watch over him." He raised an eyebrow.

"When you say... way of ninja, do you mean those guys who wear those black suits, who know karate and have those super cool skills?" By the look of his face... I could obviously see that I was waaaaaaaaay off.

"Hm, perhaps... Would you want to be a ninja? Naruto is currently in the academy, and if he becomes a ninja, he will constantly be out and about."

Well, I mean. Being a ninja would be super duper cool. Like I could use a sword to fight with and all that, I could also be more alert and all.

"Yeah! I think it'd be a great idea!" I said cheerfully.

"Alright... I would suggest staying one more night at the hospital so you wouldn't have to find your apartment in the dark." I gave him a glare." No, you aren't exactly there as a patient, take it as a... overnight stay at a hotel."

He threw a set of keys towards me, and then a sac the size of my hands.

"Those are the keys to your apartment, and that is a bag filled with enough money for food and little house supplies. Also it has the address of your apartment. I suggest you get some good rest while at the hospital, because you will be filled to the brim with getting a little set up, and then the day afterwards, you will begin your training with Guy. You also have a week until the graduation test."

"A-a week?!" I exclaimed. widening my eyes. Only a week? I hope there wasn't a whole lot that I had to learn, because again, I forgot things easily.

"Well, I think it's time I got some rest, Mr. Hiruzen." I said, and he agreed with a nod of his head.

As I got out to exit the door, I heard him say, "Thank you for what you're doing for Naruto."

I sighed after closing the door behind me, I have _a lot_ to think about.

...TBC...

 **Was my third chapter a little bit entertaining? I sure hoped so! Yay! Naruto and Charlotte are... friends? Hm... That will take some thinking :)  
**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **~DaydreamQueen~**


	4. Wierdo Named Sakura And Rude Civilians

**I do not own Naruto or the franchise. It completely belongs to Kishimoto and not me, I'm just a person who likes to make their own stories out of it :)**

 **Thank you OreoMaru for following.  
**

 **~Please enjoy~**

I was currently in the most populated area of Konoha. I felt a little claustrophobic and a bit overwhelmed in such a crowded area, but I ignored it and decided the quicker the better. I was currently trying to use the map given to me by Kushina, but that was only brief description of all the nations in the world.

Yeah, not helpful at all.

I was trying to look at all the open stands, trying to find a flower bouquet, but I found nothing.

I decided on taking a detour out of the city, and into the forest. I decided to try and find wild flowers instead of store bought ones. I was always a frugal person, and I like to spend the least amount of money I could. Also, there was something about wild flowers that were always eye catching. With about another five minutes I came upon a vast open field. Tall grass that came up to my knees tickled me, and I could see cattails surrounding my next steps. I soon found patches of flowers spreading low across the ground. They were a baby blue color and a cup shape. They're name fit them so perfectly because these were the Baby Blue Eyes, and were very delicate. I took out the burlap that I had decided to transport these in. With caution not to disturb the roots, I placed the flower inside, and tied a bit of string around the base.

Then next came the beautiful Scarlet flax. I wanted this one to be on the outside of my door, so I'd find a pot for it while I was out. It was a under two feet which was good, and once I found it, I did the same with the other flower.

I was only going to get one more which was called rose angel. I was looking for the bright rose color of the flower. They came in many varieties of the rose, but I was looking for a mixture of red, white, and pink. I would keep these outside on my small balcony so they could soak up as much sun.

I didn't want to have a plain looking house, I wanted it to be clear and open. I continued to walk through the open field until I came across them. All bloomed and ready to be picked.

"Excuse me miss...?"

I froze, turning around to meet a pink haired girl with green eyes. She had flowers in her hands too, which were a set of wall flowers in the shade of sunset orange. she had two other types of flowers, but I couldn't identify them.

"Um... Hello...?" I said, while turning back to my flowers and begin to dig them up.

"What are you doing?" She asked, and I could feel her gaze on the back of my head.

"I'm picking flowers." I deadpanned, rolling my eyes even though she couldn't see me do it.

"Well, I'm Sakura Haruno, you are?" Her voice was annoying to me already and shes only said two sentences.

"Charlotte Patterson."

"Charlotte Patterson? That's a ridiculous name." How dare she say that!

"And Sa-ku-ra isn't?" I retorted. I put the rose angels in the burlap, and brushed off my knees and hands.

"No, it's actually fitting for me, because I'm _extraordinary_." I really exaggerated my eye roll as I looked at her. My green eyes staring at her own set of green eyes.

My eyes then caught her forehead, and I snickered," The only thing extraordinary about you is your huge forehead."

She shrieked, throwing her flowers on the ground in rage.

"MY FOREHEAD IS _NOT_ BIG!" Sakura exclaimed, and I could literally see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Eh, whatever helps you sleep at night." Wow, this girl annoyed me and I only have known her for two minutes.

Sakura huffed, picking up her now very distraught flowers(may they rest in peace from the evil witch) and running away from me.

"And don't ever think of coming near my Sasuke-kun! He's all mine!" Sakura exclaimed, before disappearing out of view.

"Sasuke...? Eh, he's probably ugly like her, it'd make sense." I shrugged my shoulders and began my journey home.

* * *

It was really empty once I took a look inside this morning. But, returning home there were subtle changes around my small apartment. When you walk in, you're greeted with the living room, which now had a coffee table with a loveseat. There is a hallway leading to the one bedroom, and bathroom. The living room and kitchen were conjoined, and instead of a dinner table, there were two stools that belonged to the island. I began to wonder who had the keys to my apartment, and could get in, but it must have been the anonymous people who put the things in my house. But, I didn't think about that for too long because on the kitchen counter, was a huge basket of goodies. On the outside of the basket, was a card, I placed my flowers gently on the counter near the sink, and opened the card.

 _Dear new resident,_

 _Your neighbors have come together of making a basket to welcome you to Konoha. We want you to enjoy Konoha and with the basket you can start getting settled in sooner. If you ever need anything, just knock on the door to your left(Chi) and your right( Mitsuki)._

 _Also, please mind the noise level. Noise can be quite annoying._

 _Thank you,_

 _Your neighbors._

Well, wasn't that nice of them to put together a welcome basket? I set the card on the windowsill, and began to unwrap the string from around the top, unavailing the plastic covering. Inside was two separate bags one had simple toiletries, and two hand towels, and a regular one. in the other bag was food. There were preservatives in flavors of strawberries, black berries, and oranges. Also they had loafs of bread wrapped with a bow on each one. Mitsuki and Chi also added some granola bars and packets of different tea.

Man, they're so sweet. I have to go out to get more things for around my apartment, and might get a stationary while I'm out too. I decided to check out my room and put the towels in the bathroom while I was at it. I walked into my room and saw a twin bed with wrapping around them, and also one of those closet/dresser things.

My stomach began to growl, and I realized I better get my shopping done quickly so I could come home and make myself some dinner. I wasn't sure what I was going to eat, but I would decide after I got some stuff.

Quickly grabbing a granola bar, I bounded out the door and quickly started my journey back into town.

* * *

I had been shopping for quite some time now, and I had a huge basket of food that would last me about two weeks. I decided to have chicken enchiladas for dinner, since I was in the mood for it. I knew I couldn't continue to wear the same clothes over and over again, because that was disgusting, so I decided to go clothing shopping.

I dreaded that.

I guess I would head into the "NINJA" isle because it seemed just _perfect_ for what I was looking for. I decided on a dark purple kimono that was above my mid thigh, so I decided to pair it with some black shorts, underneath of my kimono, I wore a tank top and then a mesh top on top of that, the kimono had long sleeves and had elastic cuffing my wrist, keeping it in place and it seemed just perfect to hide things in.

I decided not to spend too much longer in here, so I quickly bought another outfit which was my casual wear. It was pretty plain; a pair of leggings and a plain sky blue blouse with zig-zag stitching along the neck and hem.

I was nearly broke once I decided that I had everything I needed, and decided for me and the sake of my stomach that I made it home quickly.

I saw Naruto ahead of me, getting yelled at by one of the men who had run the business. It was a candy store, and Naruto was being held up by the scruff of his neck.

"You bastard! Let go of me!" Naruto chocked out, thrashing around.

"How dare you come into my store and scare my customers away you puny brat!" The man cursed. I quickly ran through the quickly forming circle, dropping my basket to break the two apart.

Once Naruto was on the ground safely, I glared at the man.

"How could you shun someone away who just wanted to buy something?! In fact if you think you lost customers just by someone coming into your store is going to bring your sales down, you need to rethink because-"

"You don't-"

"Don't you dare _cut me off,_ when I was speaking! You don't deserve to be called human if you kick someone out just for wanting to buy something, and you," I glared, pointing to the crowed that surrounded me," Should be ashamed of yourself for being a bystander and doing nothing about it! Come on Naruto." I said, picking up my basket and Naruto with my other hand. The crowd made a pathway as I walked past them, looking at me.

"You didn't have to do that, Charlotte. I'm use to it." Naruto muttered, following me as I continued on my way home.

"But I did, Naruto. You shouldn't be treated like that. You're a human being just like everyone else."

"But... I'm a monster, why aren't you... a...afraid of me like everyone else?"

I sighed, stopping my pace to look at Naruto," Because your Naruto, you are not some monster, you're perfectly normal... and even if you were different, it wouldn't matter to me because you're one of a kind and special."

I wasn't doing this because of what Kushina would have wanted me to do, but because the moment I had met Naruto, something inside of me had clicked. I knew that Naruto had needed someone in his life to at least be there to support him and lift him up when he was feeling down. I know the factors of the psychological pain that thinking that of himself would do. I couldn't bare to see Naruto feeling depressed or anything, and I knew those fake smiles so well...

Naruto looked me in the eyes, and I could see the hurt he felt deep inside, all the burden, sadness... it must have been so hard growing up without the love of a mother and father.

"Thank you Char... Even though I've only known you for a day, you're already my best friend because you care for me differently than anyone else." Naruto confessed, and I smiled.

"Well, I think you should come over and I'll make us some dinner... how about that?" I asked, and Naruto turned his head slightly to the side.

"You'd... let me inside your house?" Naruto questioned, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"No... I'm gonna feed you outside..." Naruto smiled, showing his teeth and I smiled back.

"Well, lets get to my house, I've got diary with me that I don't want to go bad."

* * *

Naruto decided to make himself comfy on my couch while I got dinner for the both of us ready.

While I diced the chicken up, Naruto told me about the great adventures he had pulled on all the students and teachers. I laughed really hard about the one where he put glue on all the seats except for his and when class was over he left the entire class stuck.

I put the food in the over to cook, and decided to chat up with Naruto for a bit.

"You know, you don't have to do this." Naruto chuckled, looking at his fingers.

"It's fine, really. I mean, this is what friends do, right?" I assured, putting my hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I guess... I've never had a home cooked meal before..." Naruto admitted, and I couldn't feel but sympathy for him.

"... Well, you can come over any time you'd like. I really like cooking, and I don't want to get fat by eating it all!" I giggled, making Naruto chuckle.

"I mean, can we occasionally have ramen? I live off of that stuff!" Naruto said. I shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, but have it as more of a delicacy instead as everyday." I advised, and he nodded.

"You know, you're so smart... probably smarter than Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, and I nearly chocked on my own spit.

"Oh no, you're not talking about the freaky pink haired, green eyes chick are you?" I mumbled, and Naruto shook his head, in my opinion... awkwardly.

"Well, she's really pretty... and not freaky like you said. But... I guess?"

"Well, before I say something I regret, I'm gonna go check on the food..." I advised for myself, getting up and getting the food out of the oven.

* * *

"Holy kunai, this is good! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed, devouring two in just one serving. I watched in shock with my first one in my hand as he ate another one after his first two.

"N-Naruto... I think you should slow down..." I advised, stuttering.

"But these are amazing! In no time I'll become Hokage with eating these!" Naruto exclaimed again, and I swear I heard someone bang the floor below us.

"Naruto!" I scolded," I live in an apartment! They can hear you!"

Naruto stopped in mid bite, and looked around slowly." They can...?"

I nodded my head, and Naruto shrugged, but continued to have small chats at a much lower volume, but occasionally Naruto would in my option have a spasm attack or something and freak out on me. I packaged the rest for Naruto so he could have leftovers and I would have some too. We played O's and X's before it got so late that I began to close my eyes, then quickly reopen them.

Naruto decided it would be good for him to go home so he'd get a good night sleep, and I agreed. I also offered to walk him home, but he politely declined. As his shadow disappeared around the corner, I then remembered something that Hiruzen had said...

Oh good lord, I'll be with Guy tomorrow!

' _I'll need help..._ ' I cried, slowly sliding down the door.

...TBC...

 **Sorry if this was a bit... unsatisfying, but next chapter is when her training with Guy starts and that... that should be very interesting :)  
**

 **Not sure whether to make Sakura and Charlotte friends, frienemies, or enemies.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **~DaydreamQueen~**


End file.
